banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Tooty
Tooty is Banjo's adorable and very beautiful little sister. Her favorite instrument is the piccolo. So far, she has only played a major role in Banjo-Kazooie, making no other appearances save for minor cameos in Banjo-Tooie and Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. She was hinted to appear in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, along with Brentilda, Quarrie, and Colliwobble, but this later turned out to be false. Appearance Tooty is a small brown honey bear with blue eyes and has blonde hair that is tied up in pigtails with purple hairties; She wears a red shirt with a yellow star on it and a pair of purple stirrup pants. In the introduction sequence, she is seen playing a picollo with the other characters. During the game over sequence after her beauty is taken by Gruntilda, Tooty appears as an obese, green and repulsive-looking monster with sharp teeth and lopsided red eyes though her pigtails remain the same. Her clothes are stretched out to the point that her stomach is exposed, her legs have become short and stout, her arms have grown long and gangly and her hands and feet have increased exponentially in size. Because her legs are reduced in size, she has to walk on her knuckles, similar to the Gruntlings. Personality Tooty is a youthful, spunky, outgoing girl. she loves adventuring as much as Kazooie does and looks up to her older brother Banjo; However, she will sometimes wander off outside to enjoy the sun while Banjo is sleeping as seen in the beginning of Banjo-Kazooie. Despite being adventurous, Tooty also appears to be a bit timid as she becomes easily frozen in place when Gruntilda swoops down to capture her; this could run in the family as Banjo is also portrayed as not being very brave. Like Banjo and Kazooie, Tooty is also shown to have musical talents as she is seen playing the picollo in the opening sequence of Banjo-Kazooie, and again when Dingpot and Gruntilda are watching over her from the castle. In the game over sequence, after Tooty turns ugly, her voice turns into a raspy growl and she becomes angry at Banjo for failing to stop Gruntilda. Games ''Project Dream In ''Project Dream, Tooty was originally intended to be named "Piccolo" and was going to be Banjo's girlfriend. In the final battle with Grunty, Grunty fires a spell at Banjo as she falls off the top of the lair but the spell misses. That spell was meant to hit Banjo and turn him into a frog. Most likely, Tooty would have to carry Banjo to Mumbo Jumbo to change him back. Madeleine's theme from Project Dream was reused as Tooty's theme as heard in the beginning of Banjo-Kazooie. It can be noted that the theme was changed from using an orchestra for Madeleine, to a flute for Tooty to match her name and the instrument she plays. ''Banjo-Kazooie Tooty lives in a house on Spiral Mountain with her lazy brother Banjo. One day, the evil witch Gruntilda asks her cauldron Dingpot to reveal to her the prettiest one in the land. He shows her Tooty and Gruntilda angrily sets off to capture her. Tooty is outside playing at the time when suddenly Gruntilda swoops down and kidnaps her at the witness of Bottles and Kazooie. Kazooie, having seen it from the window inside their house, urges Banjo to wake up and get out of bed. Banjo becomes alarmed and the two set off to save her. Throughout the game, Tooty remains in Gruntilda's beauty machine in fear until Banjo and Kazooie reach Grunty's Furnace Fun or until the player reaches a gameover. If the gameover sequence is triggered, Gruntilda will be successful in stealing Tooty's beauty and she will become an ugly green monster. A picture of Tooty can be seen inside Banjo's House. Banjo-Tooie When entering the trash can in Cloud Cuckooland as Kazooie, a giant milk carton with Tooty's picture on it can be found along with the caption "Missing. Last seen in ''Banjo-Kazooie". ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Tooty has a cameo appearance as a Spirit. She also makes a cameo in the Spiral Mountain stage, making Smash Ultimate her first physical appearance since Banjo-Kazooie. Trivia *Tooty has two cameos in Banjo-Tooie as a poster of a missing person on a milk carton and as a picture inside Banjo's House. *The only cameos that Tooty has in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts is of a sign in Showdown Town that reads "Tooty Fruity Fruit Shop", a picture of her in Banjo's House, and on the menu screen. She is also mentioned a few times throughout the game, such as when L.O.G. says he discarded a game world called "Tootyland", and on the score board in the Jiggoseum. She was also in some of the trivia questions at the end of the game. *She loves coconuts, as seen at the end of the game. *Tooty's theme, heard for a short time at the beginning, and the fuller version when you save her, of Banjo-Kazooie, ''was based on Madeline's Theme. Madeleine was a character from Project Dream, the game that turned into Banjo-Kazooie. *Tooty's speaking icon shows her with green eyes, but her in-game character model shows her with blue eyes. When she turns ugly, her eyes turn red. * Strangely, in the XBLA version of Banjo-Kazooie, the star on her shirt appears to be missing its two lowest points. * Tooty's appearance shares some similarities with Tiny Kong from Donkey Kong 64: They both have blonde hair in pigtails and wear stirrup pants. ** It can be even said their height are nearly the same if you visually compare the height of some characters: Tooty's height is same of Banjo, and Banjo's height is nearly same of Diddy in Diddy Kong Racing, and Diddy's height is nearly same of Tiny in Donkey Kong 64. Gallery ''See also:Tooty/Gallery de:Tooty Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Honey bears Category:Trivia Category:Allies Category:One Appearance Category:Animals Category:Spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate